irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Literary Works by Averii of Irk
As the title of this page suggests, this is a collection of Invader Averii's ventures into literature. In reality they're mostly (if not completely) just things written from the perspective of Averii by Cravitus. Please note, Nightmare Averii does not write poems. Also note, the Empire does not condone any messages below involving 'emotion'. Displays of 'emotion' will not be tolerated in serving personnel and good citizens. In addition, unless stated otherwise, none of these have been publicly published in-universe, IE, character X, who has never met Averii, can not have read anything he's written (unless it has been published publicly). Books Fictional * Herm Shrugged -'' Book, published'' ** Essentially Hatbot Noir if Ave turned it into a book. Hatbot later added to credits after legal issues. Non-Fiction * N/A Poems Haikus A Haiku is a style of Japanese Poetry typically in three lines that goes in a pattern of 5-7-5, in terms of syllables per line. 'Loyalty' Decades of life spent In my Empire's army, fighting But for her, I'd die. 'Entra, my Entra' (Chain of Haikus) Entra, my Entra, I count the seconds apart One billion, and on, Why, how it has all Decided to fall apart. Entra, my Entra, Oh, Where have you gone? The world has become empty, And I’m the only one... First Lek, Mit, now you! Is this some sick joke they’ve pulled, Or is it really true? Entra, my Entra! Oh, are you forever gone? My heart stops beating... Well, then, I guess, Enn, I’ll just wait forever then... I’m forever yours... ...In the meantime, though, Entra, Vengeance will be mine. The Empire does not wait. Sonnets A Sonnet is a Poetic Form originating (for humans) in Italy. There are multiple forms of Sonnet, such as the Shakespearean form in which there are 12 lines of an 'A-B-A-B, C-D-C-D, E-F-E-F' rhyming scheme that concludes, typically, in two lines forming a rhyming couplet, totaling up to 14 lines. In iambic pentameter, of course (10 syllable lines). 'Dedicated to Another' (Modified Shakespearean Form, lacks constant iambic pentameter) "Blindingly, battles had raged, My heart raw, enlivened by life and death as I fought for domination. Yet oddly, as I aged My heart saw beyond her eye's horizon and experienced exhilaration.'' 'I'd see the worst in me, and I've broken open both man and machine'' With hues of blood's gush in the creeks, I'd see the fruits of my violence. Yet she seeks the best in me, breaking free a man from the warmachine ''With hues of blood's blush in her cheeks, I'd never seen such innocence.' 'Despite my decades of training, my very nature and duty as a warrior'' Dedicated by an oath and my very being to serve this Empire... I spite it internally, rejecting my said nature and duty as death's courier. ''Dedicated to another, my very being rejects this Empire's desire.' ''I yearn to encounter her voice, her touch, her scent, to see her again, To return to Entra, rejoice, clutch her in my arms, be contented to be with her again." Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Items